


Скажи, что это значит (вслух)

by Unforgiven2205



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Violence, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Совместимо с каноном, начало отношений, немного жестокости, флафф, чутка гомофобии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgiven2205/pseuds/Unforgiven2205
Summary: В животе Ричи сворачивается тугой узел из чего-то неумолимо-устрашающего, не отпускающий ни на секунду. Он смотрит на Эдди и не чувствует ничего, кроме желания, ничего, кроме нужды. Он наблюдает за этим парнем, смотрящим на звезды, и понимает, что его вполне устраивает расклад, в котором он вот так проводит свою жизнь: просто стоя рядом с ним.Или: Ричи, наконец, понимает, что ему нравится Эдди, и быстро проходит через пять стадий принятия.





	Скажи, что это значит (вслух)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [say what you mean (out loud)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283653) by [Redburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redburn/pseuds/Redburn). 



> This translation is dedicated to the wonderful and talanted author who wrote this amazing masterpiece

Из всего Клуба «Неудачников», больше всего Ричи любит дразнить Эдди.

В начале, клуб (если их тогда можно было так назвать) включал только его и Билла, и он всегда считал Билла слишком вежливым, чтобы над ним стебаться, тем более уж больно часто Ричи ловил на себе его взгляд а-ля я-разочарован-в-тебе-друг.

Затем к ним присоединился Стэн, и хоть после этого Ричи и стал давать волю своей языкастой натуре куда чаще, он все равно не получал достойного, по-настоящему дерзкого ответа.

А потом случился Эдди, вот так вот.

Этот ребёнок был воплощением гнева, упакованного в ипохондрию, и с бантом из отборной язвительности сверху. Он раз за разом поражал Ричи своим остроумием.

Ричи всю жизнь ждал такого соперника. Он _заслуживал_ такого соперника.

И это было охеренно.

Он даже не заметил, как это произошло; почему львиная доля шутливых оскорблений стала доставаться Эдди и только Эдди. Он даже отдельный файл «Мамка Эдди хочет повеселиться» в своей ментальной картотеке завёл, и с лихвой к нему обращался энное количество раз в день. Естественно, он следил за имиджем и стебал всю их банду, но, давайте будем честны: _никто_ не огрызался так, как Эдди Каспбрак.

Именно тогда-то некто, известный как Ричи Тозиер, и потерял контроль над ситуацией…

***

Уже в первые несколько дней после их клятвы на крови о том, что они обязательно выручат друг друга в час нужды, Ричи вдруг осознал, что жизнь дома (и вообще в Дерри) никогда не будет прежней.

Оказывается, убийство сраного демонического клоуна, явившегося из самого ада, сильно сказывается на людях.

Ричи уже несколько раз порывался всё рассказать родителям. Желание рассказать о том, что произошло летом кому-нибудь ( _кто не был там_ ), буквально зудело под кожей. Но, естественно, его сочли бы психом, а Ричи ой как не хотел давать своим родителям ещё один повод относиться к нему с пренебрежением.

Поэтому он делает то, чего никто не ожидает: держит рот на замке.

(Хоть это вовсе и не означает, что он помалкивает об этом, когда зависает с другими Неудачниками).

— Здорово, подтирки жопные, — приветствует он друзей одним жарким днём.

Пару дней назад они распрощались с Бев, которая уехала жить к тёте в туманный Портленд. Майку пришлось вернуться на семейную ферму, но он пообещал выбираться к ним как можно чаще. Было непривычно и даже немного больно не видеть всех ребят в одном месте, хотя и присутствующих друзей ему было более чем достаточно.

Бен на мгновение оторвался от своей книги, чтобы помахать в ответ на приветствие, а Билл и Стэн ограничились кивками головы, быстро переключая внимание с Ричи обратно на игру в «Марблс»¹.

— Ты намекаешь на то, что не вытираешь зад? — спрашивает Эдди, сидящий на огромной стопке газет, которые отец Билла почему-то никогда не выкидывает. — Отвратительно.

— Милорд, это что, бешеная крыса подле вашей руки? — дразнит его в ответ Ричи. Эдди так сильно дёргается, что падает на пол, и Ричи начинает ржать.

— Не смешно, мудак, — отряхиваясь, пыхтит Эдди.

Ричи, пытаясь сдержать все ещё прорывающиеся смешки, подходит к Эдди, чтобы потрепать его за щёчку.

— Мило-мило- _мило_! Ну вот слишком ты милаш, не могу над тобой не прикалываться, медвежонок Эдди!

Эдди скалится и шлёпает его по руке, но не отходит в сторону, а лишь смотрит вниз, кончиками пальцев ковыряя край гипса. Ричи тоже опускает глаза, внезапно охваченный чувством вины, но старается не думать о том страшном дне, когда _Оно_ почти одержало победу.

— М-мы начинаем игру с-с-сначала, хотите п-п-присоединиться? — предлагает Билл, и Ричи неосознанно делает шаг назад, покидая личное пространство Эдди. Тот лишь пожимает плечами и направляется к ребятам.

Небогатый на события день подходит к концу. Они собирают «Марблс», и Бен отправляется домой. Все остальные поднимаются в комнату Билла. Эдди садится на кровать, а Ричи без задней мысли плюхается рядом с ним, начиная тыкать его под рёбра своим острым локтем.

— Ну что тебе _надо_ , Тозиер? — не выдерживает Эдди, щуря на него свой взгляд. Ричи втайне нравится, как носик Эдди морщится каждый раз, когда он зовёт его по фамилии.

— Скажешь своей мамке, что я сегодня не приду? Забыл, что у меня свиданка.

— Без проблем, — огрызается в ответ Эдди, — А _ты_ посоветуй сестре пользоваться гигиеничкой, а то меня уже заебали её сухие отсосы.

— Так, вы двое, — отдергивает их Стэн, пока Билл выбирает, какую музыку включить.

Ричи устраивается на кровати поудобнее и начинает болтать ногами, замечая, что его нога трётся об ногу Эдди.

Они долго пытаются выбрать, что послушать, Ричи без конца орет: «Стерео-убийца!»², но, в конце концов, они сходятся на AC/DC, а затем достают любимые комиксы, чтобы немного о них поболтать. Все это время Ричи без конца смотрит на Эдди: на то, как поднимается и опадает его грудь, как рука то и дело дёргается в сторону отсутствующей поясной сумки, он запоминает изгиб носа Эдди, его губ. Из этого подобия транса Ричи выдёргивает насмешливый голос Стэна:

— Ричи, ты язык, что ли, проглотил?

— Чего? — отзывается Тозиер.

— Т-ты так долго м-мол-м-молчал, м-мы заволновались, — поддразнивает его Билл.

«Предатель», — думает Ричи.

— Да похер, — находится он, внезапно нервничая. Он скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит в окно, притворяясь, будто нашёл там что-то интересное, хотя на самом деле вновь поглядывает на Эдди.

А Эдди смотрит в ответ, приподняв бровь в немом вопросе. Ричи краснеет, как помидор, его поймали с поличным и ему стыдно, но он с невозмутимым видом поправляет очки на носу и мечтает лишь о том, чтобы Каспбрак перестал на него пялиться.

Нога Эдди снова трется о его, и что-то в животе Ричи затягивается в тугой, горячий узел, отдаваясь теплом даже в костях.

 _«Ну и_ _срань_ _»_ , — проносится в его голове.

***

Ну… так уж получилось.

Ричи вышагивает взад-вперёд перед игровым центром, пытаясь понять, что же он сам подразумевает под этим самым «получилось».

Они с Биллом договорились провести день в аркадах. Ричи рассчитывал на заслуженный реванш в их любимой игре, но Билл почему-то опаздывал, что совершенно не было в его стиле. Ожидающий же его Ричи решил не терять времени зря, отдавшись на растерзание своему внутреннему конфликту. Прошло уже несколько дней с того вечера в комнате Билла, и Ричи, возможно, избегал Эдди. А может и не возможно. А учитывая то, как сложно Эдди было уговорить свою маму отпустить его потусоваться с Неудачниками, Ричи чувствовал себя ещё большим мудаком, раз за разом его динамя.

— П-привет, Ричи, — наконец, раздалось из-за спины Тозиера.

Он тут же разворачивается, выплескивая всё своё раздражение на Билле:

— Чувак! Ты где, бля, был?

— П-прости, потерял счёт времени.

Ричи направляется к выходу, бросая через плечо:

— Если встреча назначена, будь добр явиться! Я ж отказал нескольким тёлочкам только ради тебя!

Билл, естественно, на это не купился. Он занимает место рядом с Ричи, опуская в слот 25 центов, и бойцы оживают на пиксельном экране. Ричи, будучи человеком, который не любит проигрывать, выигрывает 2 партии из 3, о чём и уведомляет весь Дерри.

Чуть позже, когда они уже вышагивают по главной улице города, Ричи щурится и поворачивается к Биллу лицом, идя при этом спиной вперёд, и, наконец, задаёт мучивший его вопрос:

— Так почему ты опоздал-то?

Билл тут же отводит взгляд, потирая вмиг покрасневшую шею.

— Я… я п-писал Бев.

Брови Ричи взмывают вверх, а на губах расцветает понимающая ухмылка.

— Это так мило, чувак. Не ожидал от тебя такого, — произносит он, гордо похлопывая друга по спине.

— Заткнись, — огрызается Билл, тем не менее, улыбаясь, так что вряд ли он зол. — С-спорим, ты не ожидал, что т-те-тебя оп-передит заика, а?

— Воу-воу! — возмущённо выдыхает Ричи. — Мечтай! Да девки на меня _вешаются_ , чувак! Всё, что я делаю, так это выкрикиваю номера, типа: «Киска номер семь, твоя очередь!».

— Бип-бип, Ричи, — Билл не впечатлён, но, опять же — старая песня о главном. Он вдруг хмурится, добавляя: — Эдди сп-просил у меня, всё ли у тебя в п-порядке. Сказал, д-давно теб-бя не видел.

Сердце вдруг начинает биться быстрее, и Ричи улыбается Биллу своей самой самоуверенной улыбкой.

— Я всегда в порядке. Сложно, конечно, всегда быть таким офигенным, но я стараюсь найти время для…

— Ричи, — как-то мягко перебивает его Билл, — что-то случилось?

Тозиер очень надеется, что его губы не дрожат, когда он сглатывает перекрывающий поток воздуха ком в горле.

— Да ничего не случилось. Мы в порядке. Всё в порядке. Малыш Эдди-Спагетти просто слишком много думает.

Ясное дело, ничто и никогда до конца не убедит Билла в том, что ничего не случилось, и Ричи, зная это, просто ускоряет шаг, стараясь игнорировать обжигающий спину любопытный взгляд лучшего друга.

***

Минули месяцы. Клуб Неудачников был более чем готов начать свой первый год старшей школы. Не то чтобы в Дерри кому-то было дело на действительное разделение начальной, средней и старшей школы друг от друга, но Ричи нравилось думать, что грядущий год, можно сказать, был их неофициальной подготовкой к реальной старшей школе.

Они встретились возле главного входа в школу и стали ждать Майка. Ребята потратили на это всё лето, но всё же убедили дедушку Майка позволить ему ходить в школу, заверив того, что возьмут Майка под своё крыло.

— А вот и он! — выкрикивает Стэн, когда видит Майка, идущего к ним. — Майки, чувак!

Когда Майк к ним подбегает, его тут же утягивают в групповое объятие, ребята наперебой приветствуют и поздравляют его с первым днём реальной школы.

— Неудачники, общий сбор! — выкрикивает Ричи, и все дружно подхватывают его улюлюкание.

Ребята начинают своеобразную мини-экскурсию для Майка, но Ричи держится чуть позади, пока, наконец, не остаётся наедине с Эдди.

— Эдс, мой любимчик, — воркует Ричи, перекидывая руку через плечи Каспбрака, который всё ещё ниже его.

— Прекрати, — рычит тот, поправляя упавшую на глаза чёлку. За лето его волосы отрасли и стали виться. Ричи, на удивление, это очень нравится.

— Только подумай, Эдс, — Ричи прочищает горло, — мы больше не дети! Теперь мы мужчины в самом расцвете сил, хотя, мне ли об этом говорить, просто спроси у своей мамки…

Эдди раздраженно выдыхает через нос. На его носу и щеках рассыпались веснушки — результат того, что его мама уже не так тщательно следила за тем, сколько солнцезащитного крема он наносит. Они такие дурацки-привлекательные, что Ричи больше всего на свете хочется провести пальцем по каждой из них, потому что _это что ещё за херня_ _?_ Ричи Тозиерне балотировался на пост короля сопливых мелодрам!

— Боже, ну почему я с ним дружу, а? — риторически интересуется Эдди.

— Разве я похож на того, кто считается с богом?

— Ты похож на парня, который нихрена _не видит_ , — острит Эдди, останавливаясь перед лестницей. Он протягивает руку и стаскивает с его носа очки. — Ты когда их в последний раз чистил вообще?

— Ой-ёй-ёй, да кому не насрать? — пожимает плечами Ричи, но Эдди все равно достаёт салфетку и начинает протирать их от пыли. Ричи смотрит на его расфокусированную фигуру, следит за тем, насколько аккуратно он, чуть нахмурив брови, обращается с его очками. Ричи хочет его поцеловать.

— Вот так-то, — заключает Каспбрак, и, не дожидаясь, когда Ричи возьмёт очки в свои руки, медленно надевает их обратно. Ричи готов поклясться, что кончики пальцев Эдди оставляют ожоги на его лице.

— Н-нам лучше поторопиться, а то опоздаем, — тихо бубнит Ричи.

Он почти бежит в класс, надеясь, что к тому моменту, как он туда зайдёт, его щеки перестанут так сильно гореть.

***

Дело в том, что Ричи _нравится_ их клуб именно таким, какой он есть. Он порой думает, что присоединись к ним ещё пара ребят, они смогли бы свой собственный спектакль поставить. Каждый привносил в их клуб что-то своё, что-то уникальное, создавая тем самым нечто сбалансированное и _завершённое_.

И, по какой-то причине, Ричи никогда даже не рассматривал тот вариант, что кто-то захочет привести в их группу свою _вторую половинку_ (пусть Билл и пригласил Бев, она была крутой, поэтому Ричи совсем не возражал). Да и вообще, единственным человеком, хоть что-то смыслящим в романтике, был Бен (они все убедились в этом после того, как он на глазах у них поцеловал Бев).

Именно поэтому Ричи выбивает из колеи вид Эдди, разговаривающего с девушкой в коридоре школы.

«И как долго старина Эдс прятал свои козыри в карманах?», — горько проносится в голове Ричи.

Длинная коса девочки раскачивается из стороны в сторону, пока она звонко смеется над чем-то, что сказал Эдди. Чем ближе Ричи подходит к ним, тем отчетливей видит, что Каспбрак очень даже доволен собой. Рука девчонки тянется к браслету-дружбы на правом запястье Эдди, к браслету, который подарил ему _Ричи_ , черт подери.

Ричи прекрасно знает, как выглядит флирт. Его охватывает необъяснимая ярость, и он направляется к ним ещё решительнее, чем до этого. Эдди, наконец, замечаетего:

— О, Рич, приве…

— Я понимаю, — перебивает его Тозиер, — что он просто хочет показаться вежливым, но вообще-то Эдди не любит, когда его трогают незнакомцы, — Ричи специально становится так, чтобы разделять этих голубков.

— Прошу прощения? — девочка вопросительно смотрит на Эдди.

— Ричи, _что за херн_ я? — шипит тот, прежде чем начать объяснять: — Не слушай его. Мы всё зовём его балаболом, потому что он сутки напролёт мелет какую-то чушь…

— Послушайте, _дамочка_ , не знаю, что за игру вы тут затеяли, — Ричи пытается сдержать презрительную усмешку, — но мы на неё не купимся. Так что вали-ка отсюда, давай-давай, в темпе вальса.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы? — девчонка осматривает его снизу-вверх. — Кто-то задел твоё _эго_?

— Ну, _всё_ , ты сама напросилась! — вырывается у Ричи, но Эдди, с непонятно откуда взявшейся силой, оттаскивает его назад.

— Реще передвигай ногами, _мудак_ , — говорит Эдди, подталкивая его в спину. Но Ричи всё неунимается.

— Я — Ричи Тозиер, сучка! Свяжешься со мной — мало не покажется!

— Достаточно! — срывается Эдди, и Ричи, в конце концов, затыкается.

Они выходят из школы и пересекают лужайку, находя не очень людное место: ученики уже высыпали на улицу и расходятся по домам, предвкушая выходные, которые так долго ждали. Эдди толкает Ричи в плечо, смотря на него с немым вопросом. И вопрос этот: «Что за хуйня?»

Ричи отводит взгляд, тяжело вздыхая, и начинает пинать землю.

— О, так _теперь_ ты, наконец, заткнулся? — озадаченно спрашивает Эдди.

— Чувак, она же просто над тобой угорала! — Ричи всплескивает руками. — Помнишь Грету Кин? Как она одурачила тебя и написала «Неудачник» на твоём гипсе?

Эти слова явно ранили Эдди.

— И что мне теперь думать, что я никогда ни одной девчонке в школе не понравлюсь? Так что ли? Что за нахуй, Тозиер?

— Это не то, что…

Слова застревают в горле. «Если у тебя появится девушка», — в отчаяние думает Ричи, — «ты не будешь так часто тусить с нами… тусить со мной. Я не хочу, чтобы ты забыл меня. Пожалуйста, _не забывай_ ».

Они оба замолкают. Ричи всеми правдами и неправдами пытается избегать прознающего взгляда Эдди. Он понимает, что безнадёжен, и Эдди, как и та девчонка, ни в чем не виноват. Так почему же он так разозлился? Когда тишина становится неудобной, Ричи, наконец, поднимает глаза. Эдди хмурится, но делает шаг вперёд, не отводя взгляда карих глаз.

«Ты такой красивый», — проносится в голове Ричи.

— Слушай, — мягкий голос Эдди удивляет Тозиера, — не хочешь… не хочешь сегодня остаться на ночь? Отдохнёшь от… своего свинарника, который ты называешь комнатой.

Ричи просто смотрит на него, шокированный таким предложением. Он опускает взгляд и смотрит на потрёпанный браслет-дружбы, и его сердце пропускает удар. Он прочищает горло и кивает:

— Ага, звучит здорово. Спасибо.

Между ними снова повисает тишина, пока Эдди не толкает его своим плечом. Ричи чувствует, как стая мурашек бежит по тому месту, где они соприкоснулись, и обещает самому себе, что впредь не будет злиться на Эдди за такие пустяки.

— Извини, Эдс, — мурлычет Ричи, когда они направляются в сторону дома.

— Принято, — отзывается Эдди. — И не называй меня «Эдс».

***

—Так круто, что Бев приезжает! И на целые две недели! — взволнованно восклицает Бен. В этот воскресный день, весь клуб «Неудачников» стоит на автовокзале Дерри и терпеливо ждёт прибытие рыжеволосой подруги. — Подумать только, год уже прошёл.

Ричи толкает Билла локтём и шепчет:

— Я прям сплю и вижу, как вы с Беном сражаетесь за её внимание.

— И н-ничего мы не с-сражаемся, — отмахивается от него Билл, хотя Ричи прекрасно знает, как сильно он ждал возвращения Бев.

— Как скажешь, крепыш, — говорит Ричи, оборачиваясь. Эдди, Майк и Стэн стоят чуть в стороне, споря, есть ли смысл в четвёртой части «Назад в будущее».

— И что на этот раз, путешествующий во времени Боинг 737? Или _пароход_? — закатывает глаза Эдди.

 — Машина не имеет значения. Но ты что, хочешь сказать, что Джордж не заметил, что его сын выглядит в точности как чувак, которого он знал в молодости? Да нет же! Родители Марти _точно_ знали, что он путешествует во времени!

— Я просто хочу ховерборд. О многом прошу что ли?

— Ребят, а вот и она! — восклицает Бен, указывая на появившийся из-за угла автобус.

Билл буквально начинает светиться, подходя к Бену и останавливаясь прямо перед дверью автобуса. Когда Беверли появляется в проходе, её лицо озаряет широкая улыбка, и она накидывается на парней с объятиями. Вскоре к ним присоединяется Майк, а затем и все остальные.

— Н-наконец, вся банда в сб-боре! — ухмыляется Билл.

— Мы пару раз почти сорвались и чуть тебя не заменили, Бев, но не смогли найти такую же крутую девчонку, — балаболит Ричи, на что Беверли лишь закатывает глаза.

— Я так рада вернуться, — произносит она, внезапно смущаясь под взглядом Билла.

— Мы собирались на карьер. Присоединишься? — предлагает Стэн.

— Конечно!

Бен забирает её сумку, и они все начинают закидывать Бев вопросами о её жизни в Портленде.

Непреодолимый жар летнего солнца доводит до безумия, поэтому Ричи готов сигануть с обрыва самым первым. Они все поочередно прыгают в прохладный карьер. Ричи пропускает Эдди вперёд, чтобы после его прыжка убедиться, что с ним всё будет в порядке.

— Всё ещё трусишь, Тозиер? — ухмыляется Эдди.

— Дамы вперёд, — пожимает плечами Ричи.

— О, да пошёл ты, — выдаёт Эдди, делая последний шаг вперёд и исчезая из вида. Ричи следит за тем, как он входит в воду, ждёт, пока его сердце перестанет так бешено колотиться, и прыгает за ним.

Он нелепо выплывает на поверхность, тут же ища Эдди, чтобы окатить его волной брызг. Вскоре к ним присоединяются все остальные, и всё вокруг смешивается: вода, чьи-то волосы, ноги и руки. В какой-то момент Ричи замечает, что Эдди пытается взять под контроль дыхание.

— Эй, тебе нужен ингалятор?

— Я в норме, — качает головой Эдди. — Хватит вести себя так, будто я принцесса какая-то.

— Но Эдс, — насмешливо дует губки Ричи, — ты такой красавчик, что я не могу устоять!

Он хватает Эдди за бока, начиная щекотать, и широко улыбается, слыша его смех. Но как только протесты Эдди становятся более серьезными, он, внезапно, крепко хватает его за руку.

— Что это было?

— Что было? — широко распахивает глаза Эдди, осматриваясь по сторонам.

— Опять! Что-то рядом с моей ногой! — кричит Ричи, привлекая к себе внимание остальных. — Замрите все!

Неудачники становятся как вкопанные, внимательно смотря в воду, стараясь разглядеть то, что так напугало Ричи. А затем Ричи смачно пердит, и на поверхности поваляются очень даже характерные пузырьки.

— Всё, расслабьтесь, — смеётся он.

— Это отвратительно! — пищит Эдди, отталкивая его в сторону.

Ричи падает на спину, продолжая смеяться и слыша, как тяжело вздыхают и ворчат его друзья.

— Именно за это я и люблю природу, — говорит он, — это один огромный сортир.

Когда кончики пальцев ребят покрываются морщинками, они решают вылезти, чтобы обсохнуть и перекусить. Ричи расстилает своё полотенце, на которое тут же приземляется Эдди, протягивая ему половинку своего сэндвича с индейкой, который так любит Ричи. Тозиер ложится на локти, незаметно наблюдая за Эдди. С его волос все ещё капает вода, скатываясь по розовевшим от солнца плечам.

Рядом кто-то вежливо покашливает, и Ричи дёргается, встречаясь говорящим взглядом с Беверли. Но он лишь засовывает оставшийся сэндвич в рот, притворяясь, будто играет с муравейником, расположившимся рядом.

Чуть позже, когда они вновь запрыгивают в воду, Бев загоняет его «в угол».

— Ну, как делишки, Рич? — безобидно интересуется она.

— Все нормуль, надираю задницы, выслушиваю оскорбления.

— Ага-ага, — кивая, подыгрывает она. — Я тут заметила, что вы с Эдди…

— Чего? — смеётся Ричи. — Да там даже замечать нечего! Ты вообще о чем…

— Расслабься, — отмахивается Бев. — Ричи, это нормально.

— Нормально? — шипит Ричи, оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что больше никто их не слышит. — Да что тут нормального? Что вообще есть _норма_ в такой ситуации? Я должен гоняться за юбками, думать о сиськах, а не… не… не о _моем лучшем друге_!

— О, я думала… — она замолкает, смущенно на него смотря. — Извини. Ты… ты с кем-нибудь об этом говорил?

— Нет, я…

Ричи отводит взгляд, стараясь успокоить дыхание. Беверли успокаивающе поглаживает его по плечу, улыбаясь:

— Я никому не скажу, — Ричи на это кивает, борясь с желанием потереть глаза, — к тому же, это нормально, когда тебе нравятся оба пола.

— Чего?

— Девочки _и_ мальчики, — поясняет Бев. — Моей подруге из Портленда нравятся как девушки, так и парни. Я… я просто не хочу, чтобы ты считал, что это неправильно.

Ричи автоматически смотрит в сторону Эдди, сидящего на плечах Майка. Он обещает себе подумать над словами Беверли, хотя в данный момент они ему совсем не помогли. Кто бы мог подумать, что Ричи Тозиер когда-нибудь окажется в такой ситуации: ему нравится его лучший друг, и он абсолютно не понимает, что с этим делать. Иногда ему хочется, чтобы это никогда не происходило.

— Порой мне хочется… чтобы… понимаешь…

— Понимаю, — кивает Бев. — Прекрасно понимаю.

***

В начале нового учебного года, Ричи вдруг понимает, что хочет заняться спортом. Может быть, чтобы стать ближе к отцу хоть в чём-то, чёрт его знает. Старшая школа города Дерри предлагает только два варианта: футбол и бейсбол. Ричи считает, что синяя спортивная куртка футбольной команды будет чертовски круто на нём смотреться, но всё равно решает записаться на бейсбол.

— Отборочные уже на носу ведь, да? — спрашивает Эдди. Они стоят перед доской объявлений в главном холле школы. — Но почему бейсбол?

Ричи берет в руки карандаш, вписывая в бланк своё полное имя.

— Да не знаю. Пару лет назад офигенно повеселился с битой, вот и решил.

Эдди прыскает, но никак это не комментирует.

— Как думаешь, я попаду в команду?

— Куда ж ты денешься, — смеётся Эдди, — из нас двоих именно ты не веришь в проигрыши.

Ричи в ответ на это усмехается.

— Пообещай, что будешь приходить на каждую игру.

— Естественно, я буду скакать на трибунах с ярко-розовыми помпонами, ты меня заметишь.

— Вот это мой Эдс.

***

На его первую игру пришли все Неудачники.

Эдди, увы, не принёс с собой помпоны, как обещал, но у него с собой аптечка, что намного важнее.

— Ну, а вдруг ты решишь превзойти самого себя, — дразнит его Эдди.

— Ха-ха, — кривится Ричи, поправляя форму. Все желают ему удачи, и он выбегает на поле, занимая своё место около второй базы.

Перед тем как звучит первый свисток, все его друзья встают на ноги и поднимают кофты. На каждом из них футболка с ярко-красными буквами его имени, и хоть Бену и достаётся не буква, а восклицательный знак, Ричи всё равно, ведь он не может отвести взгляда от Эдди, гордо представляющего букву «Р».

Они выигрывают, и никогда ещё жизнь Ричи не была такой правильной, такой _важной_.

— Отпразднуем у меня? — предлагает Майк. — Можем потусоваться в амбаре. Я там пиво своего старика нашёл.

— Ах, ты, чертёнок! — улыбается Ричи. — Я за!

Они запрыгивают на велосипеды и отправляются к Майку. Ричи отпускает руль, демонстрируя своё чувство баланса, и смеётся, когда Эдди кричит ему «Аккуратнее, _баран_!».

Они несутся по дороге с невероятной скоростью, не заботясь абсолютно ни о чем на свете.

Небо этой ночью безоблачно, миллионы звёзд простерлись над их головами. Стэн и Бен показывают им разные созвездия, но Ричи выпадает из данного разговора ещё в самом его начале. Они распивают бутылку пива вместе, Ричи решает, что вкус ему совсем не по нраву, и уходит за амбар, чтобы покурить.

Проходит всего пара минут, прежде чем его ловят с поличным.

— Ричи! — Эдди просто замирает на месте. — С каких это пор ты _куришь_?

Ричи тут же бросает сигарету на землю, затирая её носком кроссовка. Он знает, что Эдди ненавидит запах сигарет.

— Да так, — пожимает плечами он. — Попробовал, когда Бев приезжала.

— Ясненько, — кивает Эдди, морщась из-за запаха. Он прячет что-то за спиной, разжигая любопытство Ричи.

— Ты ведь не собираешься хладнокровно меня замочить, а? И когда! После моей первой победы! Не думал, что ты настолько завистливый, Каспбрак.

— Да нет же, болван, вот. Держи.

Он протягивает ему аккуратный свёрток с синим бантом.

— У меня ж только через два месяца день рождения, — говорит Ричи, но принимает подарок.

— Это не на день рождения, я просто увидел её и… и подумал, что это в твоём стиле.

Ричи тут же разрывает упаковку, роняя бумагу на землю, и разворачивает то, что внутри. Это чернильно-чёрная (его любимый цвет в данный момент) футболка с выполненным в серебре логотипом группы Metallica.

— Ничего себе! — восклицает Ричи, отскакивая в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть её при лучшем свете. — Эдс, она охеренная!

Эдди отмахивается от него, но выглядит довольным.

— Они ведь сейчас твои самые любимые. Рановато ты стал готом, не думаешь?

— Эй, чикули обожают такой стиль! — протестует Ричи. — Знал бы ты, сколько попок крутится вокруг меня, чувак.

— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркает Эдди. — Последний раз ты бывал в женщине, когда был внутри Статуи Свободы.

— Я никогда не был в Нью-Йорке.

— А я о чем.

— Ауч!

Ричи притворяется, что он оскорблён, хоть на губах и расцветает гордая улыбка. Ему не терпится примереть обновку, поэтому он начинает раздеваться прямо там. Натянув свою новую футболку, он поднимает взгляд и спрашивает у Эдди:

— Ну, как я выгляжу?

— Отлично.

Больше всего на свете Ричи хочет сказать ему то, чего просто не может, потому что не хватает слов. Но вместо этого, он прикрывает рот рукой и имитирует объявление пилота:

— Дамы и господа, добро пожаловать на борт Ричи Тозиер Эирлайнс, рейс номер шестьдесят девять следует в Рай! — свою тираду он завершает говорящим движением бёдер вперёд.

— Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, — бурчит Эдди.

***

Без Бауэрса с его шавками, шныряющих всюду и готовых в любой момент на них наброситься, Неудачникам становится намного проще ходить по школьным коридорам и исследовать те части города, где они раньше не бывали. Но хоть они и взрослеют, в округе всё равно всегда будут бугаи побольше и покрепче них. И к своему ужасу, Ричи вдруг понимает, что даже несмотря на то, что Эдди был мельче их всех — он никогда не убегал от драки.

Именно с такой ситуацией Ричи и сталкивается. Они с Эдди договорились встретиться после школы, но тот так и не появился, поэтому Тозиер отравляется на его поиски, думая, что эта кудрявая башка просто забыла его предупредить, что не успеет к нему присоединиться. Подходя к школьному стадиону, он видит, как Эдди избивают несколько парней.

— И с чего это такая пискля решила стать легкоатлетом? — выплёвывает один из них. Эдди пытается его ударить, но другой парень ставит ему подножку, и он оказывается на земле.

— Ты никогда не станешь нами, _педик_.

— О, поверь мне, стану. Вы меня не пугаете, вы же просто тупорылые ничтожества, — Эдди кроваво усмехается.

— Поаккуратнее в выражениях, Каспбрак, — остерегаете его Джастин Бэлчер, главарь шайки, вновь ударяя Эдди в скулу.

— Эй! — выкрикивает Ричи, и ноги несут его в их сторону прежде, чем он успевает об этом подумать. — Джастин, почему бы тебе не провести время с пользой? Иди обдолбайся клеем за трибунами!

— Кролик Роджерс вернулся! Нечего тебе тут глазеть, вали в свою норку.

— Оригинально, — констатирует Ричи, стойко выдерживая плевок в лицо — он даже не морщится.

Когда эти уроды уходят, предварительно его толкнув, конечно, он тут же помогает Эдди подняться на ноги, внимательно осматривая его лицо.

— Переломов нет, — подытоживает Ричи, выдыхая.

— Я в порядке, — отмахивается Эдди, вытирая кровь с подбородка.

— Хочешь попасть в команду атлетов, значит? — интересуется Тозиер, немного огорченный тем фактом, что Эдди ему ничего не сказал.

— Да ты и остальные просто взбесились бы, типа, «О, бедняжка-милашка Эдс, как же он займётся спортом, он ведь такой хрупкий, как он преодолеет все свои болезни?»

— Ты издеваешься? Эдс, _естественно_ ты всё сможешь! В тебе столько силы, что другим можно только позавидовать! — честно выдаёт Ричи. — Хочешь стать ещё сильнее? Круто, можешь на меня расчитывать, я сделаю всё, чтобы тебе помочь! _Ублюдок_ Джастин Бэлчер даже не поймёт, с какой стороны ему прилетело.

Эдди внимательно всматривается в его лицо. Его глаза увлажняются, но он улыбается, кивая, а потом потягивает руку для их коронного рукопожатия, которое прошлым летом заставил его выучить Ричи.

И даже если Ричи держит его руку чуть дольше, чем нужно, Эдди никак это не комментирует.

***

Неудачники помогают ему тренироваться каждый день, придумывая всё более изобретательные отмазки для мамы Эдди, чтобы она не волновалась о том, что он занимается чем-то, что навредит его здоровью. Что Ричи дождь, что ему зной — он не пропустил ни одного дня. И, казалось бы, Эдди Каспбрак не мог нравиться ему ещё больше, но так оно и было.

Со временем, Майк и Бен так же начали заниматься спортом, тогда как Билл и Стэн предпочли занять своё время всякой ерундой вроде шахмат и астрономии.

Наконец, все их старания оправдались, и Эдди попал в команду.

— А я уж думал, что все твои коротенькие шортики были напрасной тратой денег, но нет, — комментирует Ричи, когда Эдди выходит из ванной в своей новой форме, — они были подготовкой к этому.

— Чувак, ты знаешь, что я — огонь, — ухмыляется Эдди. Ричи не возражает.

— Что планируешь на шестнадцатилетние? Повеселимся? — интересуется Тозиер.

Эдди садится на кровать рядом с ним, начиная неосознанно ковырять браслет-дружбы на своём запястье. Ричи неоднократно предлагал сделать ещё один, потому что этот был старым и мерзким, но Эдди почему-то всегда отказывался.

— Да я не особо об этом думал, если честно, — пожимает плечами он.

— Что?! Серьёзно?

— Ну, как-то так. Я не уверен, что мама разрешит что-нибудь… из ряда вон.

— Пфффф, — Ричи вскакивает и начинает ходить из угла в угол. — Тебе ведь _шестнадцать_ исполняется! Это охереть как важно!

— Знаю, твое шестнадцатилетие было просто сумасшествием, но я просто хочу затусить с вами, ребята, ничего особенного, — тихо признаётся Эдди. Он всегда затихает, когда на него сваливается осознание, что они становятся все взрослее.

Ричи замирает, хорошенько все обдумывая. Эдди как-то жмётся, сидя на кровати, и сердце Ричи щемит от этого вида. Хотелось бы ему найти нужные слова, выдать пару шуток. Эдди слишком важен для него, и Ричи смирился, что так было, есть и будет всегда.

— Предоставь это мне, — произносит он, забираясь на кровать и прижимая Эдди к себе. — Устрою тебе лучший день рождения в мире. Уж поверь.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Эдди, прижимаясь крепче.

***

Эдди не любит сюрприз-вечеринки, это Ричи точно знает, поэтому эту идею он отметает сразу же. Так же он исключает дом Эдди и дома остальных Неудачников, как место проведения праздника. В представлении Ричи, это было чересчур обыденно, а его Эдди достин лишь лучшего. Он шатается по городу, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь крутое, когда его осеняет: заброшенная обсерватория в конце Уинстон роуд.

Даже слишком идеально.

Он рассказывает об этом остальным Неудачникам, но просит держать всё в секрете. Ричи напару с Майком придумывают, как им взломать дверь, а Бен обещает заняться открытием крыши.

— Лады, — соглашается Ричи. — А я займусь его отвлечением.

Они отбивают друг другу пять, и Ричи мчится домой — делать подарок для Эдди.

***

— Проснись и пой, Эдди-Спагетти! Настал тот день! — поёт Ричи, забираясь в комнату Эдди через окно.

— Чего? — ворчит Эдди, не глядя кидая в него подушку.

— Нет времени для милашеств, Эдс, впереди большой день!

Ричи все-таки удаётся вытащить Эдди из кровати (не без усилий), они минуют ещё одну угрозу по имени Соня Каспбрак, и отправляются на встречу ко всем Неудачникам.

Они вручают ему свои подарки, и чуть позже Ричи выманивает Эдди из компании друзей, давая им шанс запрыгнуть на велики и уехать в обсерваторию, чтобы всё подготовить. Бен перед тем как уехать показывает ему знак «окей», тем самым давая знать, что с крышей всё схвачено. Ричи решает отвести Эдди в кино, так как это самый эффективный способ убить время.

— Потрясное кино! — несколькими часами позже восклицает Эдди, когда они выходят из кинотеатра. — Не думал, что можно сделать что-то круче последнего «Терминатора», но им это удалось!

«А ведь это почти свидание», — проносится в голове Ричи.

Им все ещё нужно как-то скоротать время, поэтому Тозиер решает пригласить именинника к себе. Они прошмыгивают мимо родителей Ричи в его комнату на втором этаже. Хозяин спальни начинает судорожно по ней перемещаться, убирая мусор, оказывающийся в поле зрения. Он вдруг понимает, что Эдди в его комнате не был уже лет сто! Они постоянно тусуются где-то ещё. Ричи вдруг начинает нервничать.

Эдди садится на кровать и улыбается Ричи.

— В общем, — мнётся тот, прежде чем протянуть Эдди его подарок, — вот. С днём рождения, Эдс.

Эдди странно на него смотрит, но принимает маленький свёрток. Он аккуратно разворачивает упаковку, следя за тем, чтобы не порвать бумагу. Внутри лежит микстейп, над которым Ричи прокорпел не один день, раз за разом перебирая пластинки отца. Эдди буквально светится от счастья.

— Чувак!

— Все твои любимчики, — улыбается Ричи. — Ну, там, Коллинз, Wham, the Beatles…

— Norwegian Wood?

— Естественно.

Между ними повисает пауза, прежде чем Эдди тихо зовёт его по имени:

— Ричи…

А затем крепко обнимает.

Ричи более чем уверен, что Эдди слышит, как колотится его сердце, но ему плевать, он не из тех, кто упускает возможности, поэтому крепко прижимает друга к себе.

— Так, — мурлычет Тозиер, — это микстейп в твоём кармане, или ты просто рад меня видеть?

Эдди бурчит и отстраняется, но его взгляд наполнен теплом. Ричи чувствует, как лицо, шея и, кажется, все тело начинают гореть.

— Пойдём, я должен показать тебе ещё одну вещь.

Эдди приподнимает брови, но следует за ним: вниз по лестнице и на улицу. Когда он берет свой велосипед, Ричи вдруг останавливает его, кивая в сторону своего.

— Давай-ка я тебя _сам_ отвезу.

— С чего это?

Ричи достаёт из кармана повязку для глаз и с улыбкой потягивает её Эдди.

— Ну, как же, не хочу испортить сюрприз. Ты что, мне не доверяешь?

Эдди сперва сомневается в том, стоит ли надевать эту повязку, но потом выдыхает:

— У меня ж нет выбора, да?

— Агась.

— Тогда надевай, — даёт отмашку Каспбрак.

Ричи аккуратно завязываете ему глаза, следя за тем, чтобы повязка не была слишком тугой. Он позволяет себе пропустиь мягкие волосы Эдди сквозь пальцы, прежде чем усесться обратно на сидение. Эдди крепко обвивает его талию руками, а у Ричи, кажется, сейчас случится мини-инфаркт.

— Погнали тусить!

***

— Мы почти на месте, — оповещает Ричи, аккуратно заводя Эдди в обсерваторию. Он сжимает руку Ричи сильнее, спотыкаясь о камень. — Все уже внутри.

— Насколько я знаю, сюрприз-вечеринка называется сюрприз, потому что я не должен знать, что там кто-то есть, — ворчит Эдди.

— Пшшшшшш-пш-пш-пш, — шикает на него Тозиер.

Тяжелая дверь скрипит, открываясь, и как только Ричи ставит Эдди на нужное место, он снимает повязку с его глаз.

— С днём рождения, Эдди! — приветствуют их друзья, водрузившие на головы праздничные колпаки.

Лунный свет был единственным источником света в помещении, но им и не нужно было больше, потому что Эдди сполна озаряет его своей радостью. Ещё никогда в Дерри звезды не было видно настолько ясно, и они все наслаждаются этим прекрасным видом.

— Это просто невероятно, — Эдди внимательно и очень нежно смотрит на каждого из своих друзей. — Спасибо, ребят. Огромное.

— Эт-то была идея Ричи, — кивает в сторону Тозиера Билл.

— Пустяки, — отмахивается тот, которому в первый раз в жизни не нужно внимание. — Бен открыл крышу. Это лучшая часть сюрприза.

— Неа, не лучшая, — качает головой Стэн, указывая пальцем вверх на смотровую площадку двумя этажами выше. — Вид сверху ещё круче! Сходите и сами убедитесь.

— Круто! — Эдди вскакивает на ноги и идёт в сторону лестницы, окликая Ричи: — Эй, Тозиер, ты идёшь?

— Я? — переспрашивает он.

— Вы двое единственные, кто ещё не заценил вид сверху, — ухмыляется Майк.

— Повеселитесь! — добавляет Бен.

— Ребят, я вас люблю, но вы худшие друзья, — бормочет Ричи, но всё-таки отправляется вслед за Эдди.

Когда они оказываются наверху, их тут же обдаёт порывом холодного ветра, и прежде, чем он понимает, что делает, Ричи стаскивает с себя кожаную куртку, накидывая её на плечи Эдди.

— Я вообще-то не девчонка, Тозиер. От мороза не помру, — закатывает глаза он, но куртку не отдаёт.

— Да в курсе я, что ты не девчонка, — отзывается Ричи, и, боже мой, насколько все тогда могло бы быть проще!

Между ними воцаряется тишина, нарушаемая только тихим гулом ветра и отдаленными звуками голосов друзей внизу. В животе Ричи сворачивается тугой узел из чего-то неумолимо-устрашающего, не отпускающий ни на секунду. Он смотрит на Эдди и не чувствует ничего, кроме желания, ничего, кроме нужды. Он наблюдает за этим парнем, смотрящим на звезды, и понимает, что его вполне устраивает расклад, в котором он вот так проводит свою жизнь: просто стоя рядом с ним.

— Так красиво, — наконец, нарушает тишину Эдди.

—  _Ты_ _—_ _красивый_ , — вырывается у Ричи, и время останавливается.

Эдди сперва замирает, а затем очень медленно поворачивается к Ричи. Его глаза широко распахнуты, и он с такой силой вцепился в накинутые на плечи куртку, что костяшки его пальцев побелели.

Ричи понимает, что он должен что-то сказать, что угодно, лишь бы исправить эту шаткую ситуацию, но Эдди опережает его:

— Поцелуй меня.

Ричи будто поддых дали.

— Что?

Эдди судорожно заглатывает воздух:

— Я… я хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал.

— Ты серьёзно? — переспрашиваете Ричи, просто чтобы убедиться. — Потому что это будет всё равно, что целовать собственную маму, ведь мы с ней сегодня таким количеством слюны обменялись, ты…

— Ричи, клянусь Богом, — начинает было Эдди, но Ричи резко дёргается, делая шаг вперёд и оказываясь в его личном пространстве.

— Ладно-ладно, — раздаётся его шёпот.

Ричи чувствует тёплое дыхание Эдди на подбородке, а его руки крепко цепляются за футболку с логотипом Металлики. Ричи боится, что его сердце вот-вот раскрошит грудную клетку.

—  _Рич_ , — шепотом срывается с губ Эдди, прежде чем Ричи сокращает расстояние между ними, мягко его целуя.

Жар пронзает всё его тело, и Ричи не может не восхититься тем, насколько мягкие у Эдди губы. Он кладёт одну руку ему на щеку, а другой зарывается в короткие мягкие волосы на затылке. Больше всего на свете Ричи боится, что это всего лишь сон.

Спустя какое-то время, Эдди отстраняешься от него, но только чтобы сделать вдох и снова вернуться к поцелуям, и Ричи притягивает его ближе к себе, обхватывая за талию, и поцелуй становится отчаянным и голодным, и пусть они неудобно трутся друг о друга носами, Ричи готов буквально взорваться от счастья.

Вдруг воздух наполняют крики, улюлюканье и свист снизу.

—  _Чёрт подери_ , Тозиер!!!

— Господи боже, уединитесь, а!

—  _Отличная_ работа, Эдс!

Ричи неохотно разрывает поцелуй, показывая друзьям средний палец. Эдди тихо смеётся, уткнувшись ему в шею.

— Худшие друзья в мире, — ворчит Ричи, но, конечно же, сам так не думает.

Эдди отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. Его щеки окрасились в обаятельнейший оттенок розового, а лунный свет отражается в ярко-горящих счастьем глазах. Ричи вдруг думается, что он не против ослепнуть прямо здесь и сейчас, потому что вряд ли в своей жизни он увидит что-то более прекрасное, чем парень перед ним.

— Ты худшее, что случалось со мной в жизни, Ричи Тозиер, — срывающимся от эмоций голосом произносит Эдди. И это самые красивые слова, что когда-либо слышал от него Ричи.

Он вновь обхватывает его за талию, прижимая ближе к себе, там, где ему самое место. Лицо Ричи буквально трещит от его широченной улыбки, и он чувствует себя так легко, что, кажется, вот-вот улетит в небо, далеко-далеко, за облака, к самой Луне.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Эдди Каспбрак.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹"Марблс" - стеклянные шарики для игры. Они выкладываются крестом внутри начерченного круга, и играющие по очереди "стреляют" специальным "ведущим" шариком в остальные, стараясь выбить их за пределы круга. Те, что вылетели, отходят игроку, выбившему их. Кто больше насобирал - тот и победитель. 
> 
> ² Стерео-убийца - цитата из фильма 1987 года "Пропащие ребята". Суть реплики в том, что один из героев убивает вампира (не спрашивайте, там творится полный трэш) при помощи удара током через стрелу, которая одновременно протыкает голову вампира и стерео позади нее.


End file.
